We Intertwined
by The Thorne
Summary: He hadn't always been this way. He used to have more life in his blood. He used have a dream that wasn't sad. When he used to dream of her it was always happy but now, he hated to sleep. SEQUEL PREVIEW Chapter 10
1. Chapter 1

**The First Meeting**

* * *

He hadn't always been this way. He used to have more life in his blood. He used have a dream that wasn't sad. When he used to dream of her it was always happy but now, he hated to sleep. He hated the dreams of her, because it meant that when he woke up she wouldn't be there. It would mean that she wasn't there to keep him sane. She was gone and so he would continue to be insane. He would continue to lay there and stare at the walls waiting for her return. But deep down he knew that she was gone forever. He never thought that he would ever allow himself to become so pathetic. Not when he had once had everything. He hated to sleep, but he hated even more so to be awake where he could not see her at all.

_20 years ago. _

_A beautiful child, he had always been one. His hair was as silver as the moons light and his eyes as gold and bright as the sun. The ivory skin that stretched over his sharp features was like snow. He even had those angel lips, so stained with raspberry juice. He was the picture of a living breathing cherub. He had always been happy. His mother gave him her ethereal beauty while his father had given him the locks of the moon and grace of a king. The child sat atop his father's shoulders. While his mother who was swollen with child sat watching him from under the shade of a willow tree. The little boy was smiling, his smile was intoxicating. The happiness that shone beneath the gold of his irises was hypnotizing._

"_My Sesshoumaru, how handsome you are." his mother whispered knowing that he would hear. When he turned his gaze to her a smile kissed her lips because he was everything a mother could ever ask for. His father's face was like that of a boy, youthful, strong, and somewhat rebellious. He was just the right age for his son. A father who had joy and bravery in his heart. The way the family acted around each other must have been the of kind behavior that was sickeningly sweet to watch. To much to take in at once. Like angels they carried themselves. To have a child that had the same beauty and perfection was unearthly. _

"_Sayuri, did you hear about the family that has just finished building their palace in the Lord's meadow?" he listened as his father spoke. _

"_I have heard. There are many rumors about the family." Sayuri answered. _

"_I heard that the woman who lives there now is a priestess, and she has given him a bastard daughter." he said. Sesshoumaru knew what that meant, a lot of the servants had bastard children with one person or the other. Sesshoumaru was lucky to be prince of the west, or at least he accounted himself lucky. _

"_When you are in love does it matter what people think?" Sayuri asked her mate. _

"_We are taiyoukai and therefore have no need to have thoughts on what others think of us. We are the highest class of demon and I am lord of them all and you my beautiful mate, are the queen of them all." he said pulling Sesshoumaru from his shoulders. _

"_I worry for him. I want him to find true love and hold it forever." Sayuri looked at Sesshoumaru and pulled him towards her. The six year old held on to his mother's hip and smiled at her. _

"_My desire is the same as yours, my love." Inutaisho said caressing Sayuri's cheek with his clawed finger. _

"_Maybe we should go and welcome them. I know that they won't have many friends around here what with the rumors and all." Sayuri suggested sweetly. Inutaisho could not deny her what she wanted. It was something that she was very much aware of. It was as sure as the beating of her heart. _

"_Mother, when will we see them?" Sesshoumaru inquired his large golden eyes staring right into hers. _

"_Whenever your father permits, and we must let them rest from their journey to the country." Sayuri smiled. Inutaisho looked over this garden which was only one of the many this countryside manor housed. The breath that left each one of his family members lips went counted by the elegant taiyoukai. He could hear the heartbeats of his child inside his mate's womb. He always brought Sayuri, himself, and Sesshoumaru to this place when his graceful mate was with child. It was her favorite place in the world. She loved the flowers and peaceful mornings. The songs of chirping birds all around her. She may not have seemed the peaceful type but she was very much in tune with nature. Inutaisho could remember that she had begged him to let her birth Sesshoumaru in the white rose garden. Watching her persevere through the mighty contractions that waved over her while she asked, it had been effortless to give into her desire. _

"_I wanted to tell you that I am grateful, for your loving me." Sayuri said to Inutaisho who looked into her eyes and smiled kissing her gently. Sesshoumaru was of course repulsed because he was just a child. He rested his head in his mother's lap and could feel the weight of fatigue pulling his eyelids downward. He tried to pull himself out of the sleep he was falling into but his attempts were futile. _

_Sayuri swept her hand softly across his silken hair and brushed his long bangs from his eyes. Inutaisho wondered how his son would fair in love. He had been besotted with Sayuri from the moment he smelled her scent drifting passed him. His eyes hadn't even been laid on her when he decided that she must be his and then when he caught sight of her that he refused to live without her. She was necessary in his life and he had succeeded in making her his. The next morning the family dressed in some of their best clothes and made the short journey to the palace where the southern princess had just been brought. Inutaisho waved and one of his servants knocked on the large door. The western royalty was announced and immediately the lady of the house came. _

"_I am sorry, I wasn't expecting any one to come visit us. I am honored by your presence." the woman smiled at them with a deep bow. _

"_Please, my mate really wanted to become friends with you. She has heard of the nasty rumors which have been spread and wishes to know you personally." Inutaisho explained. _

"_I'm Priestess Midoriko. My daughter is being dressed as we speak. I am very pleased that there are some who would choose to know me rather than believe what is said of me." she smiled, she was very beautiful with long shining raven hair and sharp brown eyes. She was a very strong priestess and a warrior. _

"_I'm Sayuri and this is our son, Sesshoumaru." Sayuri said moving to the side revealing her son. Climbing very slowly down the stairs was Rin who was only three years old. All the demons in the room could smell that she was half demon which only confirmed that the rumors were true. _

"_I'm sure you've noticed that, Rin, is a half demon. I have no intention of hiding her. She is the daughter of Lord Satori. We are very much in love but he doesn't want the life of court for Rin and nor do I. So I will return to the South for duty after Rin has turned five. She will be the lady of the manor then." Midoriko smiled, looking at her daughter. _

"_She has no appearance of a demon." Inutaisho mentioned. _

"_Yes, I have sealed it. She has the lifespan of a demon, abilities, and the heightened senses all she lacks is the appearance. I had to seal the blood because I don't know whether or not priestess abilities will awaken in her. If they do and her blood is not sealed she will die a very painful death. It's important that she never beaks that jewel around her neck" Midoriko explained. Sesshoumaru felt his nose tingling from her scent, it was something that just made his stomach fill with some kind of fluttery feeling. Something that could only be described as butterflies. His heartbeat was picking up and Inutaisho realized that his son might have just begun to feel his first crush. Inutaisho smiled and placed a hand on his mate's shoulder. _

"_I would find your company to my mate, very comforting. She needs another woman to talk to and it seems to me like you two could get on quite well." he encouraged. _

"_My feelings are the same." Midoriko smiled. She led them to an entertainment room where all kinds of teas and deserts had been laid out. As Inutaisho and Sayuri spent time with Midoriko the children were left in a garden filled with sweet smelling flowers. Sesshoumaru looked at the toddler, her raven hair spilled down her back like a waterfall of ink. It was gleaming in the light against her milk colored skin. Staring up at him in fascination were the big hazel eyes that hid beneath long black lashes that stretched toward the sun. She pulled his finger into her mouth and started chewing on it. _

"_Why are you chewing on me?" he asked her curiously. _

"_You smell yummy." she mumbled with the imperfections of a toddler flowing off her musical voice. _

"_Hn." he let the noise leave him as he sat on the ground beside her. She returned his finger to him small bite marks imprinted on his skin. She smiled at him and began to run along around in the flowers. Around her neck was a long silver chain with a large blue jewel hanging from it. It was beautiful and seemed to shine with a wildfire. Thoughts on what it could be crossed Sesshoumaru's mind. He didn't want to ask but he wanted to know. As she was running she fell and a small wound opened up on her knee. The crimson liquid streamed out for only a moment before the cut healed. She looked at her knee and shrugged. Sesshoumaru smelled her blood the metallic scent intrigued him and so he walked over to where she was and took some of it on to his finger. He brought it to his nose smelling it up close and then his mouth was drawn to his finger and he tasted it. It was salty his noticed and he could taste the coppery flavor along with a sweetness._

"_Sesshoumaru we are leaving now. But you can come back tomorrow." Inutaisho said holding his hand out. Sayuri had her hand placed on her belly feeling for the child within her. Sesshoumaru walked over to his parents following them back to their dwelling his mind still on the child, Rin._


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshoumaru stood and walked through his castle, it was silent the days were dark to him. The weather out seemed to match his mood these days. Heavy rain and dark clouds. It was perfectly fitting he knew. He walked in slow graceful steps. When he passed his dark glum filled aura affected those who were near him. A sigh left his now pale lips, he hadn't been eating right. One would think that he would not need to eat as a full demon, but he hadn't eaten in nearly a year. He wondered what it was that allowed him to live on, when it was so clear that he saw no point in life. Not without her. A passing servant saw him, to see him walking around his castle was a shock as well. He hardly left his room sending major decisions regarding the country through letters under his door. He just wanted to smell her once last time and the only place that he would find that scent was the last place she'd spent some of her last days, a place preserved by magic and forbidden entry to anyone save him.

"Rin…" he said as he entered the room, his voice hadn't been used in so long that it was unrecognizable even to himself. He sat down in a chair and took a heavy breath. The comfort of it all lulled him into a safe sleep.

_4 months later._

_It was the early morning in the castle of the great taiyoukai family when Sayuri woke with great pains in the middle of the night. Midoriko had come over with Rin as soon as a young messenger came to her house in a panic. She was dressed in the dullest kimono she owned and she carried Rin on her hip as they climbed into a carriage. The carriage arrived in haste and Midoriko chose to leave Rin with Sesshoumaru in his room. Rin was crying upset that she had been woken up so early. She grabbed on to Sesshoumaru's hand and put her face into his side. Sesshoumaru was aware of what was going, but Rin was not. The only thing she knew was that she smelled a strong amount of blood coming from a room that was far away. _

"_It smells!" she whimpered. _

"_My mother is birthing a child." he told her in a quiet voice as if were something that was meant to be a secret. _

"_Gah!" Rin could hear her scream protruding through the thick doors. She could smell flushes of blood. Her hearing had been sharpening lately and she couldn't focus right anymore. _

"_No!" she cried pulling her hands over her ears with salty tears pouring from her eyes. Sesshoumaru did not know what he should do to help her. He wanted to, but he didn't know what there was that he could do. It would have to be a secret escape. Rin was afraid and young. Her heightened senses had only just started to peak and everything was overwhelming. He had been trained in his senses while Rin's mother didn't know how to train her to control them. Sesshoumaru felt her tears soaking through the cloth of his sleeping clothes. Her eyes were still swelling with more tears and they were flowing so freely. Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand and started running with her down the hall. His grip on her was tight and strong as he pulled her into the garden of white roses. His mother's screams could only be faintly heard even by himself, but he was trying to censor the sounds. _

"_Calm down." he ordered her. She stopped crying and took deep shuttering breaths. _

"_Pretend you can't hear anything, just focus on what you see." he told her calmly. Rin looked at a flower and covered her ears with her hands. Rin watched the rose as the breeze made the stem sway, the way the petals fluttered. Small drops of moisture on the soft petals. She felt Sesshoumaru reach up and pull her hands away from her ears. She didn't hear anything she was listening with her eyes. A smile started to stretch across her face, when Sesshoumaru heard the scream of his mother again. She went to cover her ears but he raised his to hers with their fingers intertwined. Her small hands in his, he realized how fragile she was. Frail and in need of protection. He winced and then heard the loud cry of a baby. _

"_It's over." he told Rin. She followed behind him as he led her to the room where his new sibling would be with their father. Sesshoumaru knocked on the door and her the happy laugh his father. _

"_Come in, come see your sister." he said. Sesshoumaru walked into the room and saw the soft silver hair on a child white as snow. _

"_What's her name?" he asked his eyes widening in awe of the small bundle. _

"_Yuuki." his father said. _

"_And mother?" he asked. _

"_She is resting." Inutaisho said his eyes tracing the crescent on the newborns forehead. Sesshoumaru was in a way dreading this day. Now they would be going to their main castle in the west. It meant that the great taiyoukai family would be away from this country heaven. Sesshoumaru knew that he would not see Rin for a long time. He began to catch himself memorize the small child's scent. The smell was a mix of roses and vanilla a breath of sweet air whenever she passed. Sesshoumaru held tight to Rin's hand as Midoriko called her name. Rin pulled from his grasp and towards the direction of her voice. Midoriko walked in with the scent of blood on her hands. Rin still walked towards her. She could never fear her mother's face. Midoriko noticed the protective air that surrounded Sesshoumaru as he looked into her eyes. He finally released when he realized that he was staring at her as if she had stolen something from him. Sesshoumaru knew that she wouldn't hurt Rin, but at the same time he didn't want her to take Rin away from him. _

"_It's very early and Rin still has to prepare herself to start her schooling." Midoriko said as Rin walked towards her. Midoriko was a strong woman with a brave heart. She was known far and wide as the most powerful priestess in all the land. _

"_I'm very tired." Rin said as her mother scooped her up in her arms. Midoriko nodded. _

"_I'm sorry for calling you here on such short notice." Inutaisho apologized. _

" _It was nothing at all. Sayuri has been a great friend to me these past four months." Midoriko said. These were the kind of demons that would never need to fear her. They were the kind of peace and loyalty. Midoriko carried Rin home. When they arrived she placed Rin in her bed and smiled at her. Rin looked at her mother and smiled back. Midoriko brushed a hair from Rin's face and tucked it behind her ear. _

"_You, know. I'm really sorry that I couldn't explain what was happening to you. It was very hectic. I know you must have been afraid." Midoriko said sitting on the side of Rin's bed. _

"_I was very scared!" Rin said. _

"_I know, baby. At least you weren't alone." Midoriko said. _

"_Sesshoumaru, took me to the garden and helped me cover my ears." as she said this she covered her ears. _

"_It seems that he is very fond of you." Midoriko smiled. Rin was a princess of the south even if she wasn't the daughter of the Lady Yuuriko, she was the first and only child of the south. It was a widely known fact that Yuuriko was a barren demoness and had only been married by Lord Satori because it was arranged by his parents. Something that had never been in his plans, he had tried to run away with Midoriko many a time and finally did the one thing he could made her his mistress. They were very public with their affections for each other. Rin was born and was the first and only child of Satori, making her the only heir. _

"_He is very pretty, just like a rose!" Rin exclaimed to her mother, who smiled in response. _

"_He is very handsome isn't he." Midoriko said. _

"_Yes." Rin said with a yawn. _

"_You look so beautiful right now, my little princess." Midoriko said kissing the top of Rin's head. When she looked down at her she was fast asleep with her long lashes brushing across her cheekbones. Soon the day for the western royalty to go back to court came and they were gone as quickly as they came. They swept by to say their farewells and were gone again just as if they had never been there at all. Rin cried as Sesshoumaru said his farewell to her. The parents of each watched with a knowing eye._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: My internet was dead for a long time. -_- I thought I was going to die but hey it literally just got turned back on, the verizon guy is in my living room hahaha. I'm such a bad host. **

* * *

**_6 years later_**

_It had been quite a time since Rin had seen Sesshoumaru but he was different now, he was if possible even more handsome and angelic looking than before. The way he carried himself was more refined more elegant. Inutaisho stood next him with his hand rested on his shoulder. A breath left his lips as he turned to speak to the nine year old before him. Her glossy raven hair had grown longer and was tied behind her back in a long braid. She could feel that he was not happy but he wasn't angry either. _

"_Rin, my deepest condolences for you." he said, Rin had been getting many letters and many gifts from people. Recently her mother had sacrificed her life to save the demon hunter village she was born and raised in. Rin had been devastated when she was first made aware of the sad truth. However, she was now very numb. Apparently while at court Sayuri and Yuuki had become very ill. It was Sayuri's request that she be in the country side while she recovered. Inutaisho looked tired. Sesshoumaru looked exhausted, but he was holding on. Rin looked towards his gold eyes. _

"_Thank you." she replied politely. Sesshoumaru noticed how the tip of his nose still tingled when he was in her presence. The same rose and vanilla creeping through his senses. A pleasant smell that he had memorized the day he left. The smell that had become a part of what he loved about this countryside. Something that he searched for wherever he was. She was in better control of her senses now, he noticed. A smile hovered on her lips for a brief moment and was gone as quickly as it had come. She was still very young, only nine years old. _

"_Since my schedule is going to be very full with preparations for Sayuri and Yuuki. Will you help to keep Sesshoumaru company?" Inutaisho asked. _

"_I will try my best. Although I don't know if I will be able to entertain him as well as you hope. I am but a country girl and don't know the lively life of court_._" she explained. _

"_I'm sure that you are much more entertaining than anyone at court." Inutaisho said seriously. _

"_Thank you. I will not keep you here any longer and allow you to continue with your preparations." Rin said. She was very bright for her age and very mature. Sesshoumaru watched her as she turned her back. Sesshoumaru knew that she remembered him very well. Rin could smell something on him that had always made her feel more comfortable than his own home. A brush of their hands made her look up at him. She was alone now and her mother had died. _

"_Sesshoumaru, should I call you lord or prince?" she asked him curiously. _

"_Neither, we are old friends are we not?" he asked her looking down to her hazel eyes. _

"_Well. It was a long time ago, a time that is hard for me to remember. I was not sure whether you would be comfortable with that or not." she told him. _

"_Well, should I call you Lady Rin, or Princess Rin?" he asked her. _

"_You can call me whatever you'd like, Sesshoumaru." she smiled at him. They were innocent as children tended to be. However, many father's at court were offering their daughter's hands to him. Sesshoumaru watched her as she ran through the garden of wild flowers. This was Rin's place of peace, she ran here when she wanted to get away from her lessons or her teachers. Rin stood there, she had inherited her mother's great power but there was something she knew. It was not something that was good. She hid it from everyone and pretended that it wasn't the truth when she could. Sesshoumaru was not bored as he watched her as he expected that he would be. He felt as if everything were fine in the world. For a moment he caught himself forgetting about the illness that plagued his mother and sister. He could not understand why when he was around her. It was insanity. _

"_Rin, I think my mother is going to die." Sesshoumaru found that the words left his lips easier than he expected. _

"_Everyone dies one day." she said, she had only lost her mother a few weeks ago, just below the mark of a month. She stopped moving in her tracks. _

"_I know that, but, it's not her time." Sesshoumaru said, he heard the worry in his own voice. It was hard not to be completely honest with his emotions around Rin. It was frustrating to him. _

"_I'm not sure, what you want me to say. Maybe you only want me to sympathize for you because I can. But I am barely coping with my own losses." Rin shouted, her eyes were watering against her will. She could feel the tears that she had been holding back start cascade down her cheeks. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and he didn't know what he should do. _

"_I do not know what I expect from you." he said, she fell to her knees and began to sob. Each racked her body he did not even realize that he had taken steps towards her until his arms wrapped around her shaking frame. She dug herself deeper into his chest and cried. All he thought were the many apologies he wished he could mutter for bringing her further pain. They had spent many moments together for the next three months. His mother had seemed to be getting stronger everyday and so did Yuuki but the great dog demon still watched ever careful. The best healers and the best medicines were created for them. The young princess and the beautiful queen were told they were in the best hands. Inutaisho never left either of their sides for more than an hour. _

"_My love," he whispered to her. _

"_You cannot leave me." he told her in her ear. She smiled at him raising a frail hand to his cheek. He leaned into it. _

"_I am trying my best not to." she told him, she sounded so tired. This was one of the few times that Rin and Sesshoumaru were granted entry to see the two royals. Sayuri watched as her son tightened his grasp on Rin's hand. He was afraid, she could smell it. Sayuri looked at them with a smile and motioned with her other hand for them to come forward. Sesshoumaru looked at his mother. Rin stood behind him and watched as he observed his mother. _

"_I want you never to refuse your self love. Never let anyone steal your love from you." she told him. Yuuki was laying in the bed beside her mother. _

"_I won't." he promised. _

"_Inutaisho, I am so tired." she told him tears building behind her eyes, her voice was tight. _

"_Don't say that." he begged her. Sesshoumaru had never seen his father beg. It dawned on him that this would probably be the last time he saw his mother. _

"_Mother, I don't want you to go." he told her. Rin's grip on his hand was tight. _

"_I do not want to leave you my son." she confessed as the tears rolled down her cheeks. _

"_Inutaisho, do not live your life with out a companion once I am gone. Fall in love again." she told him. _

"_I can't-" he was opposing the suggestion. _

"_Promise me" she interrupted _

"_I promise you." he said with that Sayuri closed her eyes for the final time. Sesshoumaru froze. Rin wrapped her arms around him tightly, his nose catching her scent. _

Sesshoumaru woke in the room that hung heavily with the scent of vanilla and roses. He could practically taste her. He had cried in his sleep down his cheeks were tear stains. His heart ached as he thought of her another bought of tears climbing from within him. He was so angry with her. He was so upset that she had never thought to tell him of what was happening to her. Sesshoumaru thought of her face, she had smiled at him before the tears came down from her eyes. He had done what had always been natural to him, he held her in his arms tightly and breathed in the scent of her hair and the sweet perfume of her skin. He remembered how she watched his eyes, with every blink, he had counted every breath she took. He had tasted her lips over and over wanting only to hold her forever. He felt so at home here surrounded by her scent as sleep took him again.

_7 years after that. _

_Sesshoumaru was a handsome prince now. He seemed to shimmer like a god wherever he went, a cold look on his face. He despised his little brother. He despised his brother's mother even more so. A terrible anger filled him as she passed. His father had died to protect that woman. His rage seemed to grow and grow. His father had taken them away from the place where his mother died moments after her death. He hadn't seen Rin since he was twelve. He hadn't forgotten her, he had thought of her everyday for two years and slowly she began to fade from his mind. He watched as the women of court threw themselves at his feet. He was beautiful and he had a high title. Lord of the Western Lands. He had heard of Lord Satori's death. Luckily when, his father had died his step mother chose to immediately let the title go to him rather than to keep it for herself. Sesshoumaru had an extreme dislike for the woman who was now ruling the southern lands. Lady Yuuriko. There were many rumors of the southern princess joining court. For even if she was illegitimate she was the only heir to the title. _

"_Yes, I plan to marry her off as soon as she turns seventeen." Yuuriko said as Sesshoumaru passed her. _

"_And it shall not be to anyone of the west. I think that the eastern lord, will take interest in her." she continued to another woman of the eastern court. The girl was smiling at the woman, she was a princess of the eastern court her brother was the reigning lord. His name Kouga. He had always had a weakness for priestess'. It was something in their purity. He liked to take them and taint them. He liked to make them love him and then throw them away. This Yuuriko hated Rin with such passion that she would take her from her life of peace so she could watch her suffer. Sesshoumaru had always forgotten that Rin's was a place of power. She was as he was a royal. Inuyasha stumbled around on the floor beside his mother. _

"_It is none of my concern, I'm sure, but once the princess is of age will she not take over her duties as sole ruler of the south?" Sesshoumaru asked the sinister woman. _

"_She has already been promised to Lord Kouga, and I will be his chief advisor when it comes to the southern lands. That bastard child will never have claim on those lands again." Yuuriko said. _

"_Do you hate yourself so much for not giving your husband a child, you barren witch." Sesshoumaru said, he was struggling to keep his composure. He had not felt this rage in his life. This was much more violent than what he had for his step mother. This made him feel like an animal. An animal that should never be unleashed. This was when he knew why his nose tingled at the scent she threw off. It was because she must be his and no one else's. She belonged to him and he would never stand for another man holding her. She would never belong to anyone but him. _

"_If you'd like to keep the peace between the west and the south, I'd suggest you stop insulting me." she whispered to him. _

"_I will spare my guests, the revolting sight of your blood splashed on the walls." he said walking away. Izayoi had never seen Sesshoumaru so angry before. Almost every head turned at the threat that slipped beneath his lips. Her hand clasped tightly around the young Inuyasha's. Midoriko would have been proud of him, she and his parent's both knew of the feelings that would grow in the hearts of their children. It wasn't long before the party ended that Izayoi felt the need to talk to him. The words he had spoken to her were only when absolutely necessary. _

"_Sesshoumaru?" she called as she knocked on his door. His golden gaze slid to the door where the sound came from. When he did not answer she opened the door and found herself pinned against the wall silently. _

"_Why are you in here?" he asked her quietly. Izayoi could not help but think how like his father he looked right now. A beautiful face, but he held the grace of his mother in his features as if chiseled by god. _

"_Do you love the southern princess?" Izayoi asked him bravely. He unhanded her and began to laugh. He had never showed any emotion before and this was a frightening thing for Izayoi. _

"_I love no one…" he lied. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Here You Go.**

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat up in the room. He could never spend too much time in this room. He tried to dream of other things. He only saw her when he slept. It was much easier for him to live inside his dreams, where he could be with her forever. Her smile, her face, the way she had instantly wormed into his heart. She was everything he cared to know. Sesshoumaru left his room and stared at the door as it closed. The castle was still maintained by his servants, he just didn't host any type of gatherings or social events anymore. He would leave that to Izayoi she was still after all alive. He was grateful for that. Inuyasha was just about a man now. Yes, he was prince, however, he never acted the part. Sesshoumaru could hear him running around through the heavy doors. Sesshoumaru had never been so tired in his life and now it seemed as if life could not satisfy him. His room was dark and smelled of him. He climbed into his bed and closed his eyes.

_3 months later. _

_She was beautiful, she was more than he had ever expected. A stubborn look on her face. Her lip curled as she sat beside her 'mother' as she was forced to call Lady Yuuriko. Her long hair waved lightly and was pulled back behind her. She was clothed by a kimono of magnificence. It was in the colors of her family crest royal blue and deep violet, like a fading night sky. Embroidered with stars and the moon. Her features had softened her lashes seemed longer than all the demoness' that were present in the room. Her scent was floating around the room and all noticed. Sesshoumaru could feel the power of her priestess abilities fogging the air around her. She hadn't seen him yet, could it be that she had forgotten him? She had grown into herself. The full lips stained by the blood of strawberries, and her light hazel eyes darting around the room looking for the first escape she could picture. _

"_Rin, I would love for you to meet, Lord Kouga." Lady Yuuriko said. Rin feigned perfect etiquette. A brief and forced smile stretched over her pearly white teeth. Kouga's eyes seemed hungry, he wanted her. His electric eyes traveled her body which was developed beautifully. The curves looked softer under the kimono. He was no doubt imagining her with out them in his mind. Sesshoumaru could his blood begin to boil with every second that Kouga's eyes lingered. Rin made an excuse to freshen up and Sesshoumaru found in that the perfect opportunity to talk to her. To see if she remembered how natural they were. His stride carried him to her. _

"_Rin?" he whispered as he caught her in a dark lonely hall she gasped as he pulled her into a small space. _

"_Sesshoumaru…" she said in surprise. She threw her arms around him and he let out of great sigh of relief as she did. He hadn't realized how worried he had been concerning her memory of him. Rin breathed in his scent of spices and fresh air. She had not known that his being there would comfort her so much. She never thought she would see him again after the death of his mother and little sister. _

"_I did not think you would remember me." he whispered into her ear, pure happiness flowing from his voice. _

"_I could never forget you. I thought I would never see you again." she said into his chest. There was a fluttering feeling bouncing around in her ribs and a sense of home in her heart. _

"_I planned to go back." he told her. _

"_I hate this place. I hate court." she mumbled, he could smell the salt of her tears and he could feel it through the soft material of his top. She was crying on him softly. _

"_Are you alright?" he asked her tenderly. _

"_I'm just happy that there is at least one person here that I can trust." she confessed pulling herself away from him. Sesshoumaru looked at her. _

"_I am sorry that they forced you to come." he told her. _

"_You look so different when you are here. You look so stoic and cold." she said to him. _

"_I know." he replied. _

"_I thought maybe you had changed." she said looking into his eyes. _

"_I will always remain the same for you…" he told her. _

"_Can we escape this place?" she asked him with a smile on her lips. _

"_There's a field out of town, no one but me ever goes there." he told her. _

"_Really? Take me?" she asked like a child with happiness. _

"_I promise you I will." Sesshoumaru looked at her he could not help but to smile at her, a dazzling smile that was rare on this King who always seemed to have no emotion. As they returned to the ball room Izayoi took notice and she witnessed the smile that was there for less than a second and saw the straight face he lived with return. She watched the southern princess with intrigue. Around her neck was a small blue jewel glowing with life. Rin took her place beside Yuuriko who continued to parade the beauty around Kouga. Kouga was very interested in her hand. As the party closed, Yuuriko led Rin to a room that was very near the eastern lord's quarters. Rin slipped into her sleeping yukata and laid back on the futon. She could hear Kouga rustling about in his room which she realized was right next to hers. She could smell his hormones from here. Then as she was falling into a light sleep she saw, through the side of her eye, a figure tall and proud in her doorway. She sat up in the bed with a deep breath as she watched the figure take steps closer to hers. Each movement was graceful and silent like a cat stalking in the night. _

"_Who is that?" she whispered. _

"_Sesshoumaru." he said his name so lowly that only those with advanced hearing would understand. A smile passed her face as she breathed a sigh of relief._

"_What are you doing here?" she asked him, it was dark so he couldn't see the blush that covered her cheeks. _

"_Come with me." he ordered lightly, sticking out his hand. _

"_I'm not properly dressed." Rin laughed as she took his hand, she looked at his other hand which held a basket filled with from what she could smell something sweet. _

"_Now, get on my back." he said to her, she blushed as she watched him crouch down. She leaned her body on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck loosely, he grabbed her legs in his arms and looked at the window that was open. _

"_You realize how dangerous it is to keep your window open." he commented before a smile took his lips. _

"_No, why?" she asked, his answer was in the form of him jumping out of the window and her letting out a soft yelp as they fell through the ear. _

"_I will never let you fall." he promised her, his deep velvet voice swirled in her ears. Rin smiled at this and waited for the impact of the ground. Sesshoumaru landed with the grace only a demon could conjure. He ran far away from his castle and through the thick forests that surrounded it. Once he stopped Rin saw the most enthralling sight she had seen in her short life. The flowers seemed to glow under the silver light that was spread by the moon. She climbed off of Sesshoumaru's back and let her eyes take in the beauty of the meadow. She could not believe that this was a real place. She was in awe. Sesshoumaru watched her face change with delight as the sight filled her with joy. His honey eyes seemed warm as he watched her. The side that only she was allowed. _

"_Please, tell me that this is all real." she begged as she turned to him, a sight that stole her breath. His hair was loose around dipping over his shoulder as his golden eyes watched, the snow white skin that he had seemed to make him glow, with a silver crown of glittering hair. His face so content, she stopped in her tracks and watched his eyes watch hers. _

"_It is very real. I come here when I need to be alone." he answered._

"_Then why, did you bring me?" she asked him. A smile cracked at the corner of his lips. _

"_I like to be alone with you." he answered. She said nothing in response only blushed at his words. She could feel butterflies take flight in her stomach. He motioned to a blanket that had been laid out while she had admired the beauty of the meadow. She sat beside him as he opened the basket which revealed sake and strawberries. He watched as she smiled, why he had not realized the feelings he held for her earlier was a mystery to him. Then he recalled the words Lady Yuuriko had spoken earlier and he felt his blood boil with in him again. Rin noticed the change in him as well. _

"_Is something wrong?" she questioned the atmosphere had changed drastically. _

"_It's nothing…just Yuuriko is trying to contract your hand to Lord Kouga of the East." he answered. _

"_What?" she asked in shock. _

"_She wants you to marry that, savage wolf." he spat out. _

"_I do not love him." she protested. _

"_Yuuriko hated your mother, I think she will do anything to see you suffer." Sesshoumaru said. _

"_You cannot choose who you fall in love with." Rin said. _

"_Rin…I will try to help you the best I can." Sesshoumaru told her. _

"_Am I worth a war? I assure you she will wage one if she suspects you of ruining her plans and she will include Lord Kouga in it." Rin said. _

"_You are worth my life." he told her, Rin froze in her spot and stared at him. Her eyes were wide as she watched his face. He leaned forward and pressed his lips softly to hers. It was as if fire had been shot into every one of her veins when he kissed her. A feeling that she didn't want to stop, but could not bear to control. She pulled herself away. He watched her this was the first time that he felt nervous, he feared her rejection. _

"_You cannot possibly imagine how much those words mean to me." she said, he felt a weight lift off of his shoulders and realized that he wanted to cherish every moment they spent together. Rin was nervous she was shaking all over. They talked about their everyday lives, they caught up with each other about the years they had been lost to each other. Sesshoumaru explained the life of court to her and then he took her home as she had fallen asleep on his shoulder, her lips stained with the blood of strawberries. He very tenderly placed her in the bed and kissed the top of her forehead before leaving unseen by anyone. He may have been unseen but he was not undetected. Sesshoumaru's heart had not felt so light since he was a child and she was the reason then too. _


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I haven't been on this site much being that I have been working towards my goal of becoming a teacher in another country. Hopefully South Korea. :] Anyways enjoy. **

* * *

Sesshoumaru could smell the plate of food that was just outside his bedroom door. He could smell it but the scent did not affect him. He may have not eaten for ten months, but still the hunger he felt burning in the pit of his stomach was not enough to make him see pass his misery. He thought of her and only her. He was young, too young, to feel this dejected. He remembered the night that he had first kissed her and tasted the strawberry blood on her lips. It was his first kiss as well as hers. Why hadn't he realized it then? How could it be that he had not known? A chill ran down his spine as he thought of her end. A howl of anger left his body as he started scratching at the walls in his chamber as he tore the room thread for thread violently. He hadn't realized the gashes he tore into his own skin. He couldn't smell the salt of his tears because of the metallic scent of his blood. He almost wished that he would bleed to death. His body wracked as a pitiful noise left his mouth. He should not be doing this. He should never cry. He was the western lord. The king of ice and no emotion. He should not feel anything. She was lost to him, his world seemed to be a pit of deep nothingness without her.

'_I will feel nothing until you return to me._' he thought drifting into sleep so that he might see her smiling face.

_Rin's presence had been in court for three months now and she was eagerly awaiting the day that she would be able to take over and rule her father's land. She had learned to keep to herself, she trusted no one there. She had watched as father's used their daughters in order to attain more lands for themselves. A breath escaped her lips as she walked through a lonely hall. A hand grabbed her from behind and pulled her into an empty room. She smiled expecting to see her old friend. When she realized that who she saw was Yuuriko her face sunk. She made no attempt to hide her feelings on this. Yuuriko in turn showed her full disdain for the girl with every gesture she made. _

"_I have contracted your hand with Kouga. You will marry him in one month and make him lord of the east and south." Yuuriko smiled as she watched Rin's face turn into one of horror. _

"_I, beg you, don't make me marry him. You can keep my father's lands for yourself. My only desire is to return to the countryside and live in peace." she said _

"_You have bigger thoughts in that disgusting half breed head of yours. You are nothing but a whore just like your mother. You think I do not know of your late nights with the western lord. I know and you should be happy that such a respectable man, is willing to have you still." Yuuriko said. _

"_We do nothing but talk. I swear it. We are friends from childhood." Rin explained she was on her knee's before Yuuriko. _

"_Well then, why is that every time you enter the room his scent changes as does yours?" she asked. _

"_I do not know. Maybe because we are friends." Rin struggled, getting a pang in her chest. It hurt like a fire tearing away at her heart. _

"_The contract has already been signed. The only thing that will save you from this marriage is death. You will mate him and you will bear him pups, is that clear?" Yuuriko said, watching with mirth as tears slid from Rin's eyes. _

"_I beg you, no." she sobbed sinking to her knees she felt the pain spreading through her entire body. _

"_It is done." Yuuriko walked away from Rin. Sesshoumaru stepped from the shadows as soon as Yuuriko was well away. Rin's body wracked with sobs as she buried her face in her hands. Sesshoumaru scooped her up in his arms and took her to his chambers where no one was allowed but him. Not even servants came here. If they did Sesshoumaru killed them. He sat her in a chair and wiped her face with a wet cloth. She watched him as he cleaned her face struggling to compose herself. He wiped looked into her eyes and ran a hand through her soft locks. _

"_I will try and send other offers his way…and if that fails then I will take him to war." Sesshoumaru said. _

"_I don't want to put your kingdom in any danger." she said slowly through the pain that was raging war inside of her of her very veins. _

"_My kingdom is incomparable to what you mean to me." he told her, never had he been able to be so open with himself than when he was with her. _

"_I will not be the cause of a thousand deaths." she said firmly. _

"_You will not rage war on his kingdom over a woman." she told him. Sesshoumaru was shocked at the tone she had just used with him. The pain had dispersed and was gone now. She breathed in deeply. _

"_I refuse for him to have you." Sesshoumaru said with anger in his silk voice. _

"_We can resolve this in a more peaceful manner I hope." she said._

"_Let's try this your way and if it does not succeed I will take pleasure in ringing his neck." Sesshoumaru growled at the end of his statement. Rin watched him, she had never seen him so ferocious in their time as friends. Sesshoumaru looked at her eyes and then took her mouth with his wrapping his arms around her. Rin's arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer to her. He was kneeling in front of her, his torso between her clothed legs as he kissed her. She pulled away from him her hands tangled in his hair. _

"_I cannot…" she told him. She feared what would happen. Her mother had warned her what could happen to her should she mate a demon, and that would only happen if her jewel shattered around her neck. _

"_I can wait for you." he said to her his eyes on fire like golden embers. _

"_How long will you wait?" she asked him, her eyes welling with tears. _

"_As long as it takes." he kissed her knuckles._

"_I love you, Sesshoumaru." she said to him before she stood and left his chamber in a hurry leaving him there. As the days passed Sesshoumaru threw beautiful girls in front of Kouga's eyes each failed as Rin was continuously placed in his sight by Lady Yuuriko. She seemed to know of Sesshoumaru's plan. Rin of course did her best to sway his desires to another. Kouga watched her with those electric eyes that Sesshoumaru had grown to hate with a passion. He watched the way Kouga pulled her close whenever they danced during balls. His blue eyes savoring every curve of her body and it made Sesshoumaru want to tear him limb from limb. _

"_Lady Rin, I have to say you look lovely tonight." he told her. _

"_Thank you, Lord Kouga. I think that Lady Kaoko, looks extraordinary tonight more so than I." Rin said with a smile. A smile that made Kouga want to drag her to his chambers at once. He wanted to see surrender to him, he wanted to watch her beneath him as she became his. He could control himself for now because he knew that she would be his soon enough. Their wedding only one week away._

_Yuuriko knew what Sesshoumaru had been planning with Rin the whole time. She had kept a close eye on the pair as they stole kisses from each other in the dark. She could sometimes smell him on Rin. Although she could also tell that Rin was still as virgin as a babe. Still she could always spit lies into the eastern noble's ear and watch him become wild for her. Rin sat beside him at dinner her eyes always darting to Sesshoumaru. He remained as stoic as a statue, but she knew that later he would hold her and whisper into her ears of what they would have together in the future. Yuuriko snuck into the bed chamber of the eastern lord, he was not asleep but was alone however. _

"_I have something to tell you." she said. _

"_You should not be here." he said his deep and rough voice making her a little bit nervous. He was handsome with his strong jaw and black hair, lightly tanned skin, and those glowing eyes. _

"_It is about Rin and the western lord." Yuuriko threw the bait and he took it. _


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter is extremely intense and is rated M, I repeat RATED M.**** There are two character deaths. DO not read this if you can't take mentions of rape or violent lemons. **

* * *

"_It is about Rin and the western lord." Yuuriko threw the bait and he took it. _

"_What is it?" he asked the woman. _

"_I fear that if you do not take her now, then Sesshoumaru will." she lied, she knew that Sesshoumaru was of honor, he would formally marry the girl before he bed her._

"_She will be mine, and he will watch as I make it so!" Kouga bellowed angrily. The very thought of not being the first to tread on such virgin territory that was contracted to him made him feel as if he would explode. He swung his arm across a table knocking it over. Yuuriko flinched a little bit. _

"_Rin, will only produce a full blooded heir, if after the deed is done you break the jewel that hangs round her throat." Yuuriko said to him. Kouga nodded at her and began to concoct his plan to show Sesshoumaru and Rin who she belonged to. Kouga knew that if there was any love in Sesshoumaru's heart that he would not risk Rin's health. Sesshoumaru would be able to do nothing at all. Kouga could care less, let there be war after but he would have won in the end. _

"_You shall see who will win." he chuckled to himself. It was only two days later that all his preparations were made. Since Kouga's kingdom was preparing to leave Sesshoumaru's court soon anyway, he did not need to keep peace. For once his marriage to Rin was final there would be no reason to stay here. Kouga watched Sesshoumaru who looked at Rin over the dinner table. It was the middle of the night when he had crept in the darkness to Rin's room. He had it silenced by one of the priestess's he owned. They all would do anything he said, for he had brainwashed them all with his charming words. There were at least eight of them in the room, with all their weapons drawn and ready. _

_Across the castle Sesshoumaru felt something was wrong in his bones. He rose from his bed and ran to Rin's room where he crashed into the chamber but alas he heard no sound. He saw Rin sleeping soundly in her bed a wave of relief rushed over him as he sighed. _

"_You sound relieved." a deep coarse voice said, Sesshoumaru had been so worried when he rushed over that he had not paid attention to the foreign scents present in Rin's room. _

"_What are you doing here, Kouga?" he snarled dangerously. _

"_I've come to take what's mine." he said. _

"_I'll rip your throat if you touch her." he spat violently coming closer to him. Then he felt it, a burning power restraining him. He watched the purple energy that threaten to purify him if he dared to move another step closer to Kouga. _

"_Why do you want her so bad?" he asked, Kouga heard it in his voice the desperation. _

"_She's intoxicating and beautiful. Her dowry is large and she will bear me strong pups." Kouga said. _

"_I…love…her, please." Sesshoumaru had never humbled himself to anyone in his life and now he couldn't do anything but that in an attempt to save her. _

"_That's too bad then isn't it. You have been stealing kisses that should be mine and now I will show you, who she belongs to." he spoke as he walked over to the futon she laid in. _

"_I am begging you to leave her be." Sesshoumaru said his head hanging. Kouga laid his hand on her hip and allowed it to roam to her waist then closer to her chest. _

"_I think, I shall not." he said as his hand caressed her. She moved in her sleep with a soft moan escaping her lips. Yuuriko was standing outside the door. _

"_I will give you my lands, just leave her." he begged, Kouga was nearly at a loss for words at this offer. _

"_Tempting, but not as tempting as this." he said pulling the covers back from her, she awoke with a start and recoiled to a corner of the bed. She looked around the room which was lit by the burning purple energy. She looked at Sesshoumaru who had fear in his eyes and at Kouga who watched her with that menacing smile. _

"_I see my bride to be is now awake and ready." Kouga laughed, Rin attempted to use her spiritual abilities to keep him away but felt a burning pain every time she did. She tried to run for the door but Kouga grabbed her ankle as she did so causing her to fall to the ground mere inches away from Sesshoumaru. She looked into his honey eyes and then looked away. Kouga pulled her towards him. _

"_Why are you running, future wife?" he asked as he started to undo her robe. She pulled herself away from him and tried to run again but he caught her and threw her to the ground with one hand. She screamed as he pulled the yukata off of her._

"_Please! Don't do this to me!" She was exposed to all. Rin fought against him but he instead bound her hands with the robe, they were now behind her back. _

"_Why princess, you are mine all the same!" he laughed as his hands groped her. _

"_Do what you will, just not with him here!" she cried. _

"_No, you will both get what you deserve for stealing from me!" he said. His hands slipped between her legs. _

"_Please! Don't! Please! Stop!" she cried as he touched her._

"_Stop, this!" Sesshoumaru screamed, he fought against the power which burned his skin with each pull away. Kouga slapped Rin across the face hard and the smell of her blood filled Sesshoumaru's senses. His eyes began to glow red as he tried to break free. Kouga started to touch Rin all over and she began to sob the sounds of her moans that were also whimpers driving Sesshoumaru to tears. _

"_See, Sesshoumaru, see how her body responds even though her pretty lips say no?" he asked him as his hands cupped and played with her. Sesshoumaru refused to look up, having to hear her sobs and the moans that she could not control was enough for him. His tears slipped freely from his eyes. _

"_Don't look at me, Sesshoumaru." she begged with shuddering breaths. Kouga was angered by this and lifted her by her hair. _

"_I want you to watch or I will kill her." he said raising a razor sharp claw to her neck. _

"_Please, don't look at me!" she sobbed, she could feel his claw lightly dig into her neck. Sesshoumaru looked up and saw her. Her face so full of shame, her eyes so full of misery, and her body responding to the touches that Kouga was distributing. He slid his hand between her legs and he watched Rin wince as he pressed his finger in. Sesshoumaru was unable to tear his eyes away. He wanted to die himself. He had never felt so useless in his entire life. He heard watched her back arch as she moaned. The glittering blue jewel that he had wondered about for so long shimmering around her neck, turning black. Kouga threw her on the floor and undid his pants and in one fluid motion forced himself inside her. Sesshoumaru watched in horror as Rin cried, sobs wracking her body which was already being rocked back and forth by the rhythm of Kouga's hips._

"_Don't look at me…please…don't look at me." she cried over and over again, but Kouga's claw remained at her throat until he had released his seed deep within her. He ripped the jewel from her neck and smashed it in his hand. Her blood curdling scream was heard as she twisted in excruciating pain on the floor. Her body shook and her fingernails became claws, her hair grew longer, and her hazel eyes turned to burgundy. The seal that her mother had placed on her demon blood had been broken. The awe that the other priestess's were in left a moment for Sesshoumaru to break free of his bindings. _


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is going to end in the next chapter. If you guys want I could make the first eight chapters of this like a prologue and continue on with another story that would happen after this story's time frame. Just let me know and I'll try my best :} **

* * *

Sesshoumaru could feel that his cheeks were wet when he woke. The sound of his own sobbing had been what made him rise from his slumber. He looked at the torn room and it looked very much the same as hers that very night. Her eyes had been so filled with misery shame. Anger filled him again as he destroyed the rest of his room his eyes red with anger. What he wouldn't do to change that night. The things he knew that he would try to save her from such pain and embarrassment.

Izayoi sat near his door listening to the commotion that went on inside the room. She knew what happened that night, no one but her. It was the first time he had spoken to her willingly. She knew that he blamed himself. She knew that if he could he would have died in her place. Izayoi, knew of the boy's tragedy, the death of his mother and sister had affected him deeply and Rin had been the only he showed his emotions to after. Inuyasha was only ten years old and Sesshoumaru had barely spoken a sentence to him. . She could hear him break down into sobs as he fell to the ground of his room. Izayoi wished that she could comfort him. He always tried to be so strong before, he was the icy king of the west and now he was always alone in his room. He sought no comfort, it was as if he was awaiting his death.

_When he had finished ripping each priestess piece by piece he looked around the room to find her but he found nothing but the shards of her jewel on the floor with a few drops of blood. He released a scream of despair. Izayoi hearing the scream ran to his room. She was only his step mother but she cared for him deeply. _

"_What's happened?" she saw his tear streaked face and did the only thing she felt she could do, pulled him into her arms just like a mother. _

"_I could do nothing to help her." he screamed. _

"_Tell me what happened!" she urged, here was the lord of the western lands, a man who always disliked her, now crying in her arms. _

"_Kouga, he forced himself on her. I could do nothing to help her. All I could do was watch!" he screamed. Izayoi felt tears building up in her eyes. Sesshoumaru never deserved all the pain in his life. He was but a boy just becoming a man, a man she had no doubt would fill his father's shoes with this woman by his side. The woman however was married to a demon of the worst kind, a man raised wild, a wolf. _

"_Where is she?" Izayoi asked softly. _

"_He's taken her with him." he told her. _

"_You have to get her back here." she said. _

"_Shall I declare war over a woman?" Sesshoumaru asked. She nodded and soon the western army was prepared for battle. By the time the troops were ready four months had passed, Rin had been living in her own personal hell for four months. Kouga never left their bed. She was well swollen with child now. Her holy powers were purifying her blood which meant she was slowly dying. That the blood her heart was pumping through her veins was considered as poison. Rin only thought of running the entire time she was in the palace. Rin also knew that she should be going into labor any day now. Kouga was expecting a strong and healthy boy, one that he could name after himself. Rin had to focus every day for hours in the presence of three monks so that she would not pass any purification powers to the child she carried. _

_Rin had nightmares every time she slept, her once healthy frame was far more thin than she should be at this stage of her pregnancy. Beneath her eyes were heavy purple depressions, other wise known as bags of exhaustion. A breath of fatigue escaped her lips. She ate only when forced, she laid as if she were dead. Her father's once great kingdom was at the feet of Kouga. The one thing she could say about him was that he was faithful, he had never once looked at another woman since the night he stole her. Rin couldn't barely think of Sesshoumaru without crying. She thought about him everyday when she stared out the window overlooking the gardens. _

"_Sesshoumaru…it was not your fault, it was never your fault." she whispered the words she would say to him if he were there. _

"_I still love you, more than life." she said, she wished he could hear the words. She could feel the fire in her veins again the demon blood was being purged. She doubled over in pain and let a cry of agony fall of her tongue. A monk lifted her to her feet as she was lifted a ball climbed up her throat. A splash of black slime hit the floor but more and more climbed up her throat. She was fading in and out of consciousness as she watched Kouga speed into the room, he placed her in their bed and left her under the supervision of a nurse. _

"_It's getting worse isn't it?" he asked her, she refused to look at him, she refused to talk to him. _

"_You better not die until you have given me my son." he said, slapping her across the face. Her face was gaunt, no longer did she have the blushing face or the peachy skin. Her hair was tied back behind her neck. She felt the child kick inside her. Strong legs, she remembered as he had broken three of her ribs on multiple occasions. A strong healthy boy grew inside her. Rin pressed a hand on the swollen abdomen that had once been flat and cried. Sesshoumaru had been hiding near the castle for a long time. Planning to rescue Rin. Rin felt a strong wave of pain over her pelvis, and a splash of water hitting the floor. She was in labor. She cried out in pain as midwives rushed in the room. _

"_Well, Lady Rin, let us hope that this son will satisfy him." An old woman said. _

"_Nothing will, satisfy that monster." Rin said through gritted teeth. _

"_Just relax and push." the old women ordered. _

"_I'm always tired, and it burns to live and keeping all the energy to myself is killing me faster." Rin said, she cried as she pushed. With in a few hours a baby boy was born. Kouga walked into the room and scooped the child into his arms looking at the electric blue eyes and the beautiful face his mother had given him with the boyish qualities of his father. Sesshoumaru's army was not far from the castle only about three hours away. Kouga was making the arrangements to have her and his son taken far into the south. Kouga looked at his son who was chewing on his finger with his gums. _

"_Kouga, has been a family name for many years." he informed Rin, she ignored his words keeping silent and to herself. _

"_He will be strong and fierce like his father, but beautiful like his mother." he told her, he was still trying to win her over. _

"_I hate you, do not waste your flattery on me. My heart will never sway to favor you. You disgust me and I'd rather be dead than spend another moment with you." Rin spat. _

"_I have loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you." he told her. _

"_I have hated you from the moment I learned your name, from the moment I arrived at court. I have only loved one man and you have defiled me before his very eyes. You have taken everything from me." she said tears falling from her eyes. _

"_I wanted you and you did not want me, so I did what I must and I took you." Kouga said, trying to keep his voice calm. _

"_You should have left me alone. You only wanted what you could not have." Rin said. Suddenly a loud noise filled the air. Kouga looked out the window, Sesshoumaru's army had followed them and was watching the royal family. Sesshoumaru tore the door off of its hinges the loud shriek of a baby crying filled the air. At that he froze, even though he should not be shocked that Rin had bore a child. Kouga jumped on Sesshoumaru's back and wrestled him to the ground. Sesshoumaru pulled away from him forcefully punching the wolf demon in the jaw. Sesshoumaru slashed him with his poison claws, Kouga writhed as the poison made his skin rot. He left long gashes against the chest of the dying demon. Sesshoumaru tore him to pieces ignoring the cry of the baby. Still in his blood lust he picked the child up and let the poison drip from his claws. _

"_He's just a baby, Sesshoumaru…" he heard a weak tired voice say. He looked around the room seeing only a fragile looking frame near the window. _

"_Why should I let him live?" he howled angrily, he knew this was the child conceived on the night that he had truly lost his ability to show emotion to the world. The night that he had lost everything, the night he became scared with the image of Kouga on top of the woman he loved, while he did nothing. _

"_He is my son and he has done nothing wrong." he turned at the voice and looked into the face of the woman he could barely recognize. She was seventeen years old beautiful, but her face was skeletal and under her eyes the deep bags from sleepless nights. _

"_Don't you know what he is conceived of." he asked falling to his knees in front of her, she took the baby from his grasp and cradled him. _

"_He was conceived from misery and shame, selfishness and evil but that does not make him so. He did not choose his conception." Rin said as sobs left her. She fell to her knees and wrapped her arm around him taking in his scent, one that had always made her feel safe._

"_I am sorry that I could not protect you. I am sorry that I could do nothing but watch. I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough to save you. It was my fault that he did this to you. If I had been there sooner-" he said to her tears falling down his cheeks. _

"_You have saved me now and I have never blamed you. It was planned by him and Yuuriko days before it happened." Rin said. _

"_Let me take you home…to the country side." he said to her. She smiled at him for a moment before fainting in his arms. When she awoke just as he had promised she was in the country side dressed in a warm kimono, bathed, and had many plates of food laid for her. Sesshoumaru had the child, Kouga, being taken care of by nursemaids. Rin was weak and her hands shook when she tried to eat. Sesshoumaru held her hand in her stead and sometimes he even fed her. Rin's pains were getting worse, she was throwing up more than she had been before. _

"_Rin, please…be my mate…be my queen…my lady." he said, he saw in her eyes a sparkle of happiness and he kissed her lips softly gently unsure. _


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Because I had this already written, that is the reason I have been able to update this fast. If I do a sequel I'll update an alert here and will give you the title so you can find it.  
**

* * *

"_I will…then…Sesshoumaru. Together with Lord Sesshoumaru forever." she whispered. He smiled at her and three days later they were married. Rin felt the burning pains again, it was like acid washed through her veins, she would not allow him to see her in pain again. She didn't want him to think that this was his fault. Rin loved her child but she couldn't be around him for too long, he had too much of his father in his blood. Sesshoumaru cupped her cheek and kissed her lips, lightly. She kissed him back as his hands roamed her body carefully, gently, and tenderly. Then he made love to her, real love. Each touch, each kiss, every whisper filled with love and she felt every bit of it. _

"_I love you, you know." he said looking down her eyes, her was rested on his chest she smiled at him weakly. _

"_I know." she said, then the fire poured through her again. She sat up and ran trying to get to a waste basket but she didn't make it instead stumbling to her hands and knees as she threw up the black ink like substance. Tears fell from her eyes as it continued to come up. _

"_What is this?" he asked touching the liquid and smelling it. It smelled like her blood but this was of a dark black and not crimson. _

"_I just…I must have eaten something." she lied, he looked at her. He knew she was lying he could see the fear in her eyes. Sesshoumaru lifted Rin from the floor and took her to the bathhouse. He pulled her into the warm water with him. She was pale and sickly, he realized. Her lips chapped. His fingers traced and lingered on the spot where he had marked her as his. She was officially the queen of the west, reigning alongside him. Sesshoumaru refused to leave the country side, until she was better. However with each passing day she seemed to get worse. Then one day, a nurse came to him. _

"_Lord Sesshoumaru, I have something to tell you. It is of great importance." she said. _

"_How is Rin?" he asked. _

"_She is resting, my lord. She has stopped her bleedings." she informed him. _

"_She has stopped her bleedings. She's with child." he said. The nurse answered. _

"_Summon Izayoi and Inuyasha." he said, he trusted Izayoi that was one thing that he could safely say for the human woman that captured his father's heart. They were there with in a few days. Izayoi stood before him, Inuyasha, was wandering the gardens. Sesshoumaru looked at her. Inuyasha was still a child and she was still young. _

"_Will you care for her?" he asked, he was prepared to hire the best healers possible so that Rin might get better. _

"_I will, do my best. Where is she? What ails her?" Izayoi asked. _

"_I don't know, she has been sick since I rescued her. Now she is with child, my child. A prince." Izayoi had never seen Sesshoumaru with such a look on his face. _

"_I will do everything I can." Izayoi promised, she left the room and walked to the room that Rin was in. As she walked into the room, she saw Rin who was in the bed still and pale as a ghost. She was far too thin to be with child. Rin felt the black slime climbing up her throat as a violent convulsion sent it to the floor. Rin sobbed as it left her, she looked miserable. Izayoi looked at the expulsion. She smelled the blood, it smelled as if it were rotten and dead. She looked at the gaunt face that looked back at her. Pity rose in her chest. Such a sad life this girl had lived and she was only seventeen years old. The poor southern princess raised in isolation, taken to court against her will, raped, kidnapped, forced to bear a child, and now dying when she had just gotten a chance with the man she loved. _

"_Lady Rin, please tell me what is wrong?" she asked gently of the girl who stared at her through sad hazel eyes. _

"_I would have rather died that night, then to have him watch me die this way." Rin struggled to say. _

"_You are with child, my lady." Izayoi told her. _

"…_I have to get up…Help me…" Rin struggled. _

"_You have to rest!" Izayoi said. Rin looked at her. _

"_You don't understand, I have to concentrate. If I don't this child will die!" she cried tears pouring down her cheeks. _

"_You are too weak, you have to eat and sleep." Izayoi begged. _

"_I cannot. I have to keep my mother's blood away from the child, I have to keep what my body is trying to purge away from it." Rin cried another wave of acid pulsed through her veins, shortly after more of the rotted blood poured from her lips._

"_I do not understand!" Izayoi screamed she had never seen such a thing. _

"_My demon blood, is not agreeable. I am a priestess and my body is trained by instinct to destroy all the demon blood I possess. I should have died before I turned two of this which I am dying of now. My mother sealed most of my demon blood into a jewel. A jewel that Kouga broke the night he killed me. A jewel he broke so that I would be sure to bear him a full demon son." she cried she felt her abdomen contract violently. _

"_The nurse said that you were two months along. Does the child kick?" Izayoi asked worried. Rin felt a warm rush of something between her legs. Noting the way that Rin had said Kouga killed her. She in a way probably had died that night. Humiliated in front of the man she loved, forced to bear a child to the monster who had done it. _

"_I have failed him…I…cannot…I failed." she cried pulling the blankets to her legs. Izayoi took the covers from the weak woman who lay in the bed near motionless now. She saw the crimson blood that pooled in the bed. The baby was lost. _

"_It's my fault, if I were stronger I could have protected him…I could have kept all the poison to myself." Rin cried as Izayoi cleaned her. Sesshoumaru walked into the room the stench of the blood was overwhelming. He scooped up his fragile mate and took her to the bath and once he had dressed her he took her to a meadow with a blanket and basket with strawberries. They had always been her favorite. Just as all her time was spent in his library eating them in his company._

"_I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru." she whispered. _

"_For what you have given me more than I could ask for." he said, he wanted her to save her strength. _

"_I should have told you, earlier. I am dying and there is nothing anyone can do." Rin said. _

"_I know…and it kills me." he whispered watching her._

"_I'm afraid, to die." she sobbed into his chest. _

"_Do not be, we will meet again, I promise. You will be as beautiful then as you are to me now. I will protect you better. I will watch over you so much better. It will together with this Sesshoumaru forever. I promise you." he vowed he felt as life left her. _

"_I love you, Lord Sesshoumaru." she whispered with her last amount of strength. He sat there crying over her for an hour before carrying her limp body home. He ate dinner and went to his room where he did not emerge again for many months._

Sesshoumaru felt his eyes open, he could smell Izayoi outside the door. He stood from the floor and walked out of his room. Izayoi had fallen asleep with his little brother asleep next to her. A twitch in each ear as Sesshoumaru passed them. He walked to the room where, the southern and eastern prince was crying. With one arm he lifted the one year old and turned to the nursemaid, a wolf demon.

"This is the prince of the East and South, he is called Kouga. I want you to take him deep into the Southern forest and raise him there. His castle is destroyed, his land in ruins. Let him build up his land after he has grown in the wild." Sesshoumaru ordered handing the child that had pieces of Rin in his features to the old wolf demon.

"You are letting him keep his birthright?" she asked in shock.

"I can not bear the sight of him. If he is here for one more hour I will kill him." Sesshoumaru warned.

"I understand." and with that Sesshoumaru became the icy king of the west, he left his castle and wandered for many years. So many that when he returned he found that his brother was sealed to a tree and his father's widow dead. Lord Sesshoumaru perfectly named for his killing perfection one that had become more and more practiced. He killed in hope that it would invoke some kind of feeling with in his now truly emotionless heart. The heart that waited to see the one he loved again, to be with his Rin forever.

_**Fin.**_


	9. Sequel In Progress Announcement

**Hello Readers,**

After a long break from writing anything. I have decided to make a sequel to this so please be on the look out for it. It will be an AU fic with the reincarnation of Rin. The setting will be Tokyo, Japan. 2012. I'm a fan of tragedy. I will not lie to you. However I will try to make this better. I will attempt to give you a better ending.


	10. SEQUEL PREVIEW Hurricane

**Hurricane by The Thorne.  
A sequel to We Intertwined.  
This story can stand alone.**

_Send out the morning birds to sing of the damage._**  
**

* * *

Spring was always a beautiful season. A breath of new life filled the lungs of even the most sorrowful person. The scent of fresh flowers and pollen filled the air. Although a few would regrettably have to deal with their allergies it did not take away from the happiness sowed by the restored life surrounding them. It was in the midst of these in which she thrived. This young woman was striking with features in faithful symmetric harmony. She had wide almond framed eyes and plush lips that bloomed over her pearly white teeth. The hazel of her eyes looked darker when surrounded by the heavy lashes which stretched towards the sun. Her nose stood on her face in harmony with her delicate features. The pigment of her lips seemed like a light rose dropped in fresh milk against her skin. Soft brown hair sprouted from her head and was confined to a ponytail which ended at her waist.

"Why can't I?" she whispered in frustration as her smile faded to a pout. She could feel the beginning of a letter starting to form on the crown of her tongue, but it was lost when ever it seemed to be getting clearer. She sighed as she threw herself back into the soft grass covered ground behind her. A slight thump sounded as she did so. This field was well kept. A large pond sat at the very bottom and flowers surrounded the area. Each of them were different types of blooms but all shared a sweet scent. A scent that seemed to thicken as she stayed there. Again a smile captured her lips as her thoughts wandered to her dreams.

"It couldn't be too hard to fill a small shop with flowers and pastries." she giggled to herself with excitement while stretching her arms to the sun to feel it's warmth in her palms. She could feel a vibration in her worn denim capris and although trying to ignore it the first three vibrations, she gave up her solace.

"Hello?" she answered in a friendly voice although still annoyed that it would interrupt her dreaming.

"Rin, I told you to be home an hour ago." came the shrill voice of her stepmother. Rin held the phone far from her ear after hearing that and quickly hung up. She release a cry of frustration and picked up her canvas handbag. She threw the cellphone in while mumbling brief sentences of profanity. Light stomps were absorbed by the ground as she walked further down to her bike. She mounted sloppily while throwing her bag in a small basket in front of the handle bars. Her breathing quickened as she began to petal the half a mile that led to her house.


End file.
